


Dragonslaying 101

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [79]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a professional dragon slayer, Blaine is supposed to rid villages of mean dragons and also teach the youngesters to defend themselves from those hideous beasts. Unfortunately, it's easier to take farmers' son and daughters to bed than expect them to learn something. Luckily, there are some exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonslaying 101

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
>  In this intance of the universe, Blaine is a dragonslayer who has been called to the poor village of Lima to free it of its dragon curse.

“Dragons are vicious, unforgiving creatures,” Blaine says, pacing in front of about thirty kids, boys and girls, assembled in the main and only square of the village – the only place that was big enough to contain them all and allow him to hold his lessons. Blaine hates small towns with a passion, they are ridiculously tiny places that limit his possibilities and force him to work with average material. The most brilliant minds are rarely raised among a handful of tuff houses. “They are beautiful, yes. Majestic, absolutely. But they're capable of the most ferocious attacks. Who can tell me why?”

“Because they're big?” One of the boys says. His name is Matt and he's one of the tallest young fellas Blaine has ever seen. Seventeen years old and about 6'3”, long and slim like a willow tree. And of the willow he's also got the trunk. In between his legs. Blaine was fascinated at first and then absolutely ecstatic when he found out. Matt is to be used with caution, but he's extremely rewarding the rare times you can actually be with him.

“Their size gives them advantage in hand-to-hand combat. In fact, a hand-to-hand combat with a dragon is not recommended,” Blaine explains. “But the same can be said of any other big animal. They slam into you, pin you down, they're beasts. But what makes dragons the sly fucking bastards they are?”

“Their claws?” A girl says. Blaine stops right in front of her. She's one of the few young girls in the village, he counted four and that's a sad shortage of women, if they ask him, and she's the prettiest he has seen in a while. She's pale, with long red hair and a spry of freckles on her little nose. Her name is Annie, and she is the first kid who visited his tent the night he arrived. She set the bar for all the others, of course, but luckily what the boys and girls of this miserable village seem to lack in preparation and tactical logic, they have in beauty. They're all stunning.

“Claws make them dangerous,” Blaine says, crossing his arms behind his back. He looks at them one by one, trying to find a sparkle of brilliance in their eyes. But they are the sons and daughters of farmers, blacksmiths and breeders. They don't know the first thing about fighting. “Anything with big, strong nails can maim you, if it gets you right. Think about your grandmothers.” The kids burst into laughing as Blaine starts pacing again. “Come on, think! What makes dragons a special kind of motherfuckers?” 

“The fact that they can fly?” Adam says. He makes a face, though, as if he wasn't convinced about what he said either. Adam is the perfect specimen of a fifteen years old boy. He's tall, tanned, blond, beautiful. Blaine was almost moved to tears when he hesitantly entered his tent the fourth night. In the first few moments he just drank in all the glory of him. His charming hazelnut eyes. His young, fit body. The perfect lines of his hips diving underneath the waistband of his pants. Blaine was truly incapacitated for a good ten minutes. The only thing he wanted to do was looking at him. Then, obviously, he had to put his mouth on him. It was, after all, due to such a treat.

“The ability to fly is certainly one of their biggest assets,” Blaine agrees, “but they could fly and still be ineffective. Think of pigeons.”

“What about eagles?” Adam continues. “They're birds of prey.” 

“And they are very dangerous,” Blaine confirms. “If you're a rabbit or a turtle. Maybe a goat. No, I'm not talking about wings, here. Just use your brain, kids! Come on!”

A snort comes from the back of the group. Blaine doesn't have to look to know who's about to speak. Judging by the amount of annoyance in that single breath of air, it can only be Leo. “I don't know, maybe what makes them vicious, unforgiving creatures is that they are huge monsters with big ass teeth that can spit fire and swallow you alive?” He says, his level of sarcasm matching his level of annoyance. 

This kid is driving Blaine crazy. He's the most unbearable child he's ever met, and he met thousands of them. Leo hates him for some reason since the first time Blaine set foot in the village. At the beginning Blaine thought it was just because of the _unorthodox_ payment he requires for his services, but right now it's not just that anymore, and Blaine can't quite put his finger on it. The boy seems to have an endless supply of anger that he daily pours on Blaine, but he also seems unable to leave him be, which amuses Blaine greatly. Teenagers can be ridiculous that way. Yet, the kid _is_ a pain in the ass, and sometimes – especially when Leo bothers to bring his ass to class and participate – Blaine wonders why he can't just leave the stupid little town and be on his way to the next.

The fact is, he could but that would be very unprofessional. People call him to rid their villages of dragons, and he usually delivers well and quickly. But the first rule of dragon hunting – well, one of the first at least – is that a place without a dragon will soon be a place a dragon wants. The dragon population in this part of the world is mainly composed of female specimens. And female dragons are always seeking for new territories where to set down their nesting grounds. So, riding a village of a dragon and then go away just solves the problem temporarily. Soon the villagers will be roasted by another dragon. 

And Blaine can't ask to be paid in virgins and then leave the town without at least giving the clodhoppers' offspring a chance to survive the next hatching. It'd be an half-assed job and he hates those. He's got a name and a business to take care of.

Blaine walks to the back of the group, where Leo is sitting cross legged against the trunk of a tree. His mane of black curls seem more unruly than usual, and he's looking at him with his defiant blue eyes as he holds his bow to his chest. He's stunning like the rest of them. Blaine doesn't really know what's going on in this town, maybe it's something in the water. 

“Those things make them lethal, not ferocious,” Blaine answers him. “Any big feline can rip you open.”

“It's their mind,” says a tiny, hesitant voice that Blaine instantly recognizes. “Dragons are highly intelligent creatures.”

Blaine turns around, smiling, as he locates the voice's owner among all the kids. It's a boy with silky, black hair and baby-blue eyes. Cody, that's his name, is so small that he almost looks like a very young girl next to his much bigger and taller friends. Blaine will never forget the moment Cody entered his tent. It was like watching a living, breathing porcelain doll moving a few hesitant steps towards him. Cody was – and still is – utterly mesmerizing. If Blaine closes his eyes, the feeling of his own fingers pressing on the milky skin of Cody's thighs to make them open is still so vivid that he'll end up needing quick release soon. Cody is by far Blaine's favorite in the village. 

And now more than ever, since he proved to be smart other than the most fuckable of the lot. “Exactly!” Blaine exclaims triumphantly. “Dragons are creatures of intellect. They might not talk and remain beasts at heart, but they can think the way we do. They don't act on pure instinct, they study, they plan and they're able to change their tactics in combat.”

“Are you saying they are sentient?” Adam says, in shock.

“No, but they go as close as it gets to be so,” Blaine answers, “And the only way you can beat one of those nasty creatures is to learn how to be like one. So, today, I'll be your dragon and you will try to tear me down.”

The group burst out into an excited murmuring as Blaine climbs on a rock, the scales in his hair catching the sunlight. “I want three groups. Annie, Adam and Mr. Grumpy pants over there, you'll be the heads.”

The kids divide into three big groups, and even Leo seems excited enough to participate. In fact, he stands up and joins the handful of boys and girls he's going to lead into this make-believe battle against dragon Blaine. Blaine watches him as he nonchalantly prevents Cody to go anywhere but his own group, and he silently grins.

“So,” Blaine continues, “I want tactics. And I want to hear good ideas. In my acting as a dragon, I will personally eat those of you who say something stupid. Some of you I already ate, and please keep in mind that it's not going to be that pleasant.”  
He watches amused as half of them turns purple, and the other half has no idea what he's talking about. He's been here two weeks already and he's still have at least ten more kids to go. Gods bless this stinky village and its beautiful young flowers. 

“Let this hunt begin!” He screams, and he roars – quite seductively, he must say – for the joy of many of them. As they try to surprise him to be inevitably decimated by a move they could have avoided if only they had used their tiny farmer brains, Blaine thinks that this is going to be a very tiring training session. And very tiring training sessions have a precise effect on him. 

He controls the situation from his highest point. Annie's group has been reduced to five people between the first and the second attack. The girl is smart, but she keeps thinking of dealing with an animal and expect him to react like a lion would do, and that never works with dragons. Adam's team is doing better and the boy's got leadership skills, but his tactics are too defensive. He seems to have a natural instinct to protect everybody. But sometimes dragons put you in a position where either you risk it all, or you lose it. Leo's lost more than half his team for opposite reasons, instead. He doesn't care how many people he loses as long as he gets the job done. Too much callousness can be as dangerous as too much protectiveness, and yet he's the only one who got close to _kill_ Blaine. Twice. 

Blaine must admits the kid's got potential, either because he's fueled by anger or because he's a natural. 

In the end, none of the three groups manages to tear him down, though. Not that he was expecting them to. Also, he got the confirmation that it's too soon to bring them to face a real dragon. None of them would make it back alive. “Awful job, everybody,” he says, jumping down the rock. “You sucked big time. But, worry not, I'm here to make you better people, which means less like your parents and more like me.”

Some of them laugh, some of them are too tired and sore to do anything but dropping on the ground. And Leo ferociously frowns at him. Blaine, obviously, ignores him.

“Now, go! Come on! Out of my face,” Blaine says to them, shooing them away with his arms. “I don't want to see your sorry asses until tomorrow. No, not you, honey.” He reaches out to Cody and, gently holding his hand, pulls him towards him. Cody instantly blushes, and he's so pretty, even despite the strikes of mud that cover his cheeks. “I think I'm ready for an encore with you.”

After all, he's got still ten kids to try, but plenty of time to have some of them twice.


End file.
